


As Time Passes

by cadkitten



Category: Ayabie (Band)
Genre: Cumshot, Fluff, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since Ayabie broke up and Kenzo has had a lots of ups and downs. When he and Aoi meet again after a year something comes of it that perhaps Kenzo never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Passes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Request: Kenzo/Aoi, in which they meet again years after they split the band and found their love between each other reignited.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Runnin" by Adam Lambert

Years have slipped by since the end of Ayabie. Some days are better than others for Kenzo. Some he seems almost more alive than he was before everything came crashing down. But on the other hand, the darker days are even worse for him. But for the past week, we’ve been fortunate. He’s been in a good mood, a smile on his lips and a light in his eyes that I’ve rarely known in the past. And finally... _finally_ , I feel like I have the right to speak my mind. Maybe it seems stupid that I've kept it to myself for so very long, but people do strange things when they're stuck in the middle of choosing their career and their emotion. I had nearly a year where I didn't even see him or speak with him. And once we reunited I came to realize the truth in how I felt about him, though I didn't dare to say it given how down he was about a wide variety of things in his life. The loss of the band... of his father, all within a few months of one another. It had obviously been too much for him.

We’ve been sitting beside one another for near an hour. He came over to listen to one of the new songs I’ve been working on and he’s given his input in several ways. I always appreciate such things, treasure them beyond belief. Perhaps more so than others would, given what I know about my feelings toward him.

Taking in a deep breath, I reach for his hand and take it in my own, ignoring his shocked look. I cradle his hand in both of my own and lightly stroke over his fingertips. “I have a confession to make and all I request is that you let me get it all out before you make a judgment on it. Okay?”

He nods, though he’s giving me the most perplexed look. But he just lets me hold onto his hand and keeps his mouth shut, much to his credit.

My lips curl up in a soft smile and I look him right in the eyes, knowing it’s how he’d want it to be, always having been one for truthful eye contact. “I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while now, but I honestly had no idea how to do it until now.” I take a deep breath and then take the plunge, feeling like I'm falling off the tallest cliff in the world. “I care about you... in a more than just friendship sort of way.”

“Family?” Kenzo asks quietly and I shake my head. And then, “Romantically?” When I nod, he actually flushes a little bit, ducking his head, as though he can’t believe that someone just told him such a thing.

For a few moments I get no further response from him and I don't say anything else, not finding the rest of it to mean a damn thing if he can't take in this bit of information and digest it in any sort of palpable way. So I leave him to it, letting him think while I sit and hold his hand, taking note that he hasn't extracted it from my grip and being thankful to whatever God has granted me this.

Finally, he lifts his head and offers me a soft smile. "How long have you known then?"

"Since we started talking to one another again. It just sort of struck me..." I give him a small shrug of my shoulders and he nods in agreement, seeming to understand that this makes a lot of sense given that we'd had time off from one another to make a few decisions. 

"Were you... attracted... before that?" The question seems obvious, though the answer apparently isn't.

"To an extent, yes. But I looked at you differently before."

He nods and then squeezes my hand before extracting his own and sitting back, his arms crossed as he regards me for a few moments. "Well, I've never made any secret about my sexuality," he returns to me quietly, "and you're attractive. I can't say that I've come to have romantic feelings for you... but that doesn't mean I can't or won't. I think given the chance... it's possible."

I stare at him for a few moments, my mouth agape. Finally shutting it, I issue a small grunt and then nod. I pick up my wine glass from our dinner and take a large swallow of it, closing my eyes and letting it slide down my throat. Once it's down, I pin him with my stare again. "So does that mean you're willing to give this a go then?"

"Well, we're not working together anymore, it only makes sense to try it. I mean... we're both available and I'm attracted enough to try and see where things go." He flashes me a small smile before settling with his elbows on the table. 

\---

We're standing in his apartment once again, only this time it's different. We've been on three separate dates and this one... has landed us here rather than in a public venue as our parting place. But the way he's staring at me speaks volumes and I realize that the flutter in my chest begs me to just close the distance between us and show him what it means for me to want him the way I do.

The instant I'm within reach, he has me in his arms and I know surprise is written all across my face. I never expected him to be the one to pull me in like this, but his mouth meets mine in a hungry sort of manner that tells me I'm not the only one wanting this. We lean into one another, his hands sliding up my sides and mine grasping at the back of his vest, clinging to it in a way that surely tells him exactly how I feel about the whole ordeal.

We manage to stumble our way to his bed and we collapse on it, Kenzo rolling me over and sliding his legs between mine. I don't hesitate in the least as he crushes his lips to mine, his tongue sliding into my mouth and one of his hands into my hair. The other roams my body, opening buttons here and caressing there. It seems like an eternity before he finally pulls back, staring down at me, something in his eyes I've never seen there before. His hands come to completely rid me of my clothing and my own do the same to him, leaving us bare to one another's gazes. He's so different than I'd imagined, the faintest trail leading down from his belly button to the masterpiece that is his cock. He's already hard for me, obviously eager to get things going and my own responds to the mere sight of his naked body hovering over mine.

In the last few seconds, I find that I'm not ready for him to fully claim me, but I do want something from him... something I've never asked from another lover in my life, perhaps more intimate than his body within mine would have been. Eagerly, I reach up and maneuver him, reversing our positions, so that he's on the bed and I'm hovering over him, a smirk on my lips.

He stares up at me like I'm the greatest work of art he's ever seen and within moments, he's all over me again, his hands roaming my body and his lips working along my neck. I give him the time to do as he wants, finally asking him quietly for lubricant if there's any within his reach. He presses it into my palm within a few seconds time and I find myself smiling as I apply it to both of our shafts. Tossing the tube to the side, I press him back against the bed and move my hips slightly forward, our cocks brushing one another, causing sweet fire to rush through me. He gasps and then moans as I wrap my fingers around both of us. 

I stare down at us for a few seconds, watching my hand move over both of our dicks until it's too much for me, the overwhelming pleasure coursing through me forcing me to look away lest I end it all so quickly. He grunts beneath me, his hands finally releasing me for me to sit up enough to have some control over what my own body is doing. I grind my dick against his, just holding us for a moment as I basically flat-out hump his cock against my hand. His warm fingers join my own and he holds us steady. "Fuck my hand," he whispers out, "you want it so bad you're trembling."

And he's right, my thighs are trembling and my entire body is on fire. I want to cum more than I want air to breathe. He holds us snug and I shift enough to reach to the side and use the wall for leverage. My hips start to move and he adjusts his hold accordingly until I'm actually thrusting my hips in a needy fashion, my dick sliding into the hole his hand has made, slipping along his slick cock. I can hear the sounds of us moving against one another and it only forces me forward even faster. 

I'm so busy reveling in what I'm doing that I don't even notice he's losing it until he finally lets out a tiny cry, his cock starting to pulse against the underside of my own, his cum splattering over his abdomen as his hips rock in time with my own for a few thrusts. His head falls back and he cries out as I keep moving against his oversensitive length. Now I'm determined, no more holding back, no more clinging to my edge. I hurdle myself over the cliff with a sharp cry, my hips giving a last few sort, hard thrusts as I start to unleash my load all over his dick, some of it shooting up to mix with his own.

As soon as I'm done, I strain for a few seconds, moan loudly, and then settle against him, panting for my breath as I stare down at what we've done. Mine's thicker than his and I know he's jerked off more recently than I have, a fact that leaves me smirking since he came first anyway. He wanted me... he really wanted me to react like that. I give a few more pushes of my hips and then pull his hand away, lacing it with my own as we stare at one another.

Eventually, he looks away and breathes out a soft laugh. "You should have told me sooner."

"You shouldn't have left," I return softly and he huffs out a snort before tugging me down, right into our mess to kiss me full on the lips for a moment. 

He rolls us to the side and slips his leg over my hip, holding me in place. "Mmm... well, I'm here now."

"Yes... yes you are." And that, he certainly is.

**The End**


End file.
